It's About Time
by WiccanOne
Summary: Ron blurts out how he feels about Hermione, and then he says some slightly mean things to her. She gets mad and leaves him standing by the fire, will they make up, and will you find out if Hermione shares Ron's feeling, or not? (One shot song fic)


This is a song fic to Lillix's song "It's About Time"  
  
Summary: Ron blurts out how he feels about Hermione, and then he says some slightly mean things to her. She gets mad and leaves him standing by the fire, will they make up, and will you find out if Hermione shares Ron's feeling, or not?  
  
It takes place in about the 5th book when Ron and Hermione are having one of their famous fights about....dun-da-da-dun....Krum! But some things change. And Ginny is a little different.  
  
~*IT'S ABOUT TIME*~  
  
"Ron, why do you care what I do?!" Hermione screamed at, what she would have considered her best friend an hour ago, Ron Weasly. "Because you'll probably get kidnaped!" Ron yelled back. Hermione gave Ron a how-dare-you kinda smile, "What, you think Victor will knapp me, huh?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
~*I hate you, I love you.  
  
I just can't remember to forget you.  
  
Who are you, who needs you?  
  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high.  
  
I'm crawling on the ground.  
  
I have found I can fly*~  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ron gulped a little. 'Why *do* I care?' He asked himself while Hermione stood in front of him tapping her foot. "Yes." He said finally. Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "You are such a hypocrite! Viktor was your favorite player." Hermione said. Ron nodded, "Exactly, 'Player'. You don't know this guy! You don't know what he's really like!" He said. "I know he cares about me! Why else would I have been at the bottom of that lake?!" Hermione practically screamed. "I don't know." Ron muttered as he sat in a chair by the fire.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
~*One of these days it all comes together.  
  
One of those days that goes on forever.  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever.  
  
What's it all about?*~  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Jack Ass!" She said under her breath, and then she went to go up to the girls dorms from the common room.  
  
Ron shot up, "What?! I'm a Jack Ass, huh?! Sorry I care! I do you know! I care about you! You get hurt, and I don't know what I'd do!" He blurted before he could stop himself. Hermione's eyes widened, 'He cares about me? But we always fight. What kinda cares? Does-does he like me?' These questions were going through Hermione's head at a mile a minute. While Hermione stood there starring off into space, Ron had sat back down. "She doesn't like me." He muttered very quietly under his breath. Hermione raised her head a little. She thought she heard what Ron had said, but she really didn't know. "Wh-what?" Hermione finally asked. Ron stood up, "Forget it." he muttered as he walked toward his dorm.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
~*It's about life, it's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you, it's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind*~  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione didn't move, "Forget What?" She out loud, but more to herself then Ron. Ron turned around, he suddenly looked mad. "Forget What?! Forget What?! Do you ever think about why I care so much if anything happens to you? Are you that blind?!" Ron said, once again, before he could think. Hermione's eyes had become glassy. "Yeah," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I guess I am." Then she turned a walked up the stairs to her dorm. Ron went after her, "Herm, I'm sorry. I..." He said, but Hermione cut him off by running up the stairs as quick as possible and slamming her door.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
~*It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
  
It could, it should  
  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied*~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Hermione started walking to the stairs, Ron regretted what he had said. He try to go after her, but she ran away. Ron walked over to the fire and sunk into a chair near it. "I am so stupid." He said as he ran his hand through his red hair. "Yes. You are." Someone said from behind him. Ron jumped up and turned toward the voice. "Ginny," He said clutching his chest, "You scared me." Ginny rolled her eyes, and went and sat in the other chair in front of the fire. She draped her feet over the side of the chair and looked at Ron. "You hurt 'er." Ginny said definitely. Ron rolled his eyes, "You can't hurt Hermione Granger. She to far gone." Ron said pointing towards Hermione's mountain of books. Ginny shook her head, "Boys are so blind. All the time! Is there, like, a book that tells you what not to say and then you do the exact opposite?" Ginny said in exasperation as she stood up. "Does this have something to do with Harry?" Ron asked. He asked because it was a well known fact that Ginny had had a crush on Harry since she met him. Ginny gave him a bitter laugh, "No, No, big brother. This isn't about me, it's about you, your big mouth, and your general ass-holyness." She said before she walked up to the girls dorm herself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~*One of these days it all comes together One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
What's it all about?*~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Ron walked to the girls dorm to say sorry to Hermione. He half expected her to be down at breakfast, but she wasn't, she was sitting on her window sill writing. "You write?" Ron asked as he walked farther into the room. Hermione looked up with a jolt. "Not anymore." She snapped, slamming her writing book shut and getting off the window sill. Ron sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry, Herm, I...." He started, but Hermione cut him off. "Don't call me Herm!" She snapped. Ron raised an eye-brow, "I always call you Herm." He said. Hermione shook her head as she put her writing book away. "Only my friends call me Herm." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron furrowed his brows, " I am your friend, Hermione." He said. Hermione whipped around to face Ron. "No. You lost this 'friend' when you practically called me a prat last night!" She yelled. Ron's eyes widened, "What do you mean?!" He asked. "You yell at me for being blind, when you are just as blind as me!" Hermione said in exasperation.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~*It's about life, it's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you, it's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind*~  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron widened his eyes even more, "What?! I'm the one that told you how I felt, and you got mad! It's like you know exactly what to say to make me go nutters! Then you ran up the stairs......" He said. "Because you were yelling at me!" Hermione shot back, cutting Ron off. "Then I tried to tell you I was sorry, but you wouldn't listen!" Ron yelled. "Because if I didn't, I probable would have killed you for being such a GIT!" Hermione yelled back. Ron set his jaw, "Well, I'm not the one sitting up here sulking and writing poetry or whatever!" He said. He had hit a nerve, and Hermione was smiling bitterly. "I'm sulking, huh?" She said. She opened her mouth to talk again, but Ron cut her off. "Oh No, don't started that again! Next your gonna put your hands on your hips and then I'm gonna say something stupid like 'Yes' and you're gonna blow up." He finished. Hermione went silent. Ron was right, every time they got into a fight, that's what happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
  
Fading the words so desperately  
  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in Time is something you can't rewind  
  
One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
What's it all about?*~  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione looked away from Ron, then she sunk onto one of the beds in her room. "You're Right." She said. "AND DON'T YO.....what?" Ron said in amazement. Hermione gulped, "You know, you think about that different ways to feel. And you separate the people that match those feeling, into groups. The ones you hate, the best friends, the ones you love, but then there's one more group. The ones you like in a different way. But, there is only one person in that group." She said, as her hands started to become very interesting to her. Before she could open her mouth to say anything else, Ron sat down next to her. Before Ron could say he was sorry, Hermione turned toward him and tilted his chin down toward her. Before Hermione could say that she liked *Him*, Ron leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
~*It's about life, it's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you, it's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind*~  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: What do ya think? 


End file.
